Different applications are designed to make communication easier and more accessible by providing users with a variety of information and functionality. For example, a user may have the ability to: view real-time presence information of users; reach a user using a single contact method; support instant messaging (IM) capability; and the like. These applications rely on each of the devices communicating to be connected to a network in order to receive data over the network.